


Surprise Birthday Present

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has a hard time figuring out what to get Blake for his Birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Gwen, you don’t have to get me anything been with you is enough” Blake spoke softly.

“Blake you’re useless. I’m trying to be the nice doting girlfriend and you won’t even tell me what you want for your birthday.” Gwen said turning to face him her bleached hair twirling in the morning sun.

“Behati and I are going to go out for some dinner this afternoon. So you’ll be on your own with the boys and probably Adam, you know bro time. Just don’t warp our kid’s brains” Gwen said slowly walking closer to Blake who was perched on the floor with Apollo.

“What time you and Behati going?” Blake asked curiously tickling Apollo’s belly.

“Dinner time” Gwen replied taking the final step, bringing her in front of her doting boyfriend.

“That leaves two hours” Blake said seductively pulling Gwen on his lap as he left small kisses across her jaw.

Gwen was now stood in front of Blake and Apollo, staring deeply into his sky blue eyes. Blake broke eye contact and leant into Gwen resting his lips on hers. Apollo copied Blake by putting his hands on Gwen’s head, firmly planting his lips on Gwen’s cheek in a sloppy kiss. They all broke away giggling. Blake suddenly got up and vanished upstairs.

“Thanks Hun” Gwen shouted disappointedly watching her man retreat.

Minutes later he came back down holding Gwen’s favourite red lipstick.

“I thought you would want this. Don’t get me anything for my birthday, and I’ll give you a few ideas on what I wouldn’t mind for Christmas.” Blake spurred out.

“No deal” Gwen retorted watching Blake roll his eyes.

  
“Fine… for my birthday I would like…” Blake paused for a few seconds, his fingers tapping his chin as in thought, as usual Apollo copied with his giant smile. “You to get me nothing.” Blake said smirking.

Before Blake could move Gwen had playfully punched him in the chest. His eyes widened as he looked deeply in to Gwen’s dark soul stealing eyes.

Blake shook his head as Gwen began slowly moving away counting to three in his head as he placed Apollo on the floor with his airplane. As soon as he reached three he charged after her and threw her over his shoulder, his hand patting her behind no so gently, with a proud smile stretching across his face.

 

Gwen was making a cup of coffee for Blake while he was pinned down by a zonked out Apollo. Gwen pushed the kitchen door open, and felt the vibration shoot through her hand as it collided with a body.

“Oh Blake …. Oh my god I didn’t mean to … Are you okay?” Gwen spurred out.

Blake quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her down on top of him. But Blake lost his control at the sight of her smile and watched as Gwen placed her lips on his chest leaving a pink stain on his shirt. His hands rested on his waist as he secured his grip on her.

“Hey looks like you got freed from the baby” Gwen whispered into his ear.

Blake let out a small laugh before groaning in pain. Gwen rolled off him to check him over. Seeing nothing was wrong she kissed him and said in a smoky voice “Come on baby let’s go get you some caffeine”

As Blake got back onto his feet his tee rose up showing Gwen a flash of black and purple flesh. Gwen stalked closer to him, hooking her small dainty fingers around the hem of Blake’s tight, muscle hugging tee. She began pulling it up slowly. Blake lost control and couldn’t bring himself to stop her. The way her fingers grazed his raw skin was like heaven. When Gwen lifted the top above his V-line she began seeing dark patches again. She gasped pulling Blake back down to earth. Quickly finishing pulling his top over his head Gwen saw all the bruises on his muscular torso.

“Gwen” Blake began.

Gwen’s eyes were watering at the sight of all the purple, black, blue and green bruises on his tanned skin.

“Gwen?” Blake repeated.

Gwen lifted her head to meet his eyes.

“Did…did I…did I do that?” Gwen asked her voice broken by concern.

“Oh God. NO Gwen.” Blake replied trying to calm her down.

He pulled her into to a comforting hug.

“Gwen baby, you had nothing to do with this… remember when I came home last night from been out with Adam?”

“Yeah?” Gwen replied gently moving her fingers over his torso seeing which ones hurt most by judging the wincing his face did.

“Well, we got into a bar fight. And by we, I mean me… this guy was mistreating a woman and I imagined how I would feel if it was you. So I stepped in and well” He gestured to his body “That’s why I went straight to the bathroom because my nose was bleeding. It’s also why slept in a t-shirt and boxers I didn’t want you seeing and thinking of me as weak. Although he did hit me with a pool cue.”

“Blake I… What you did was… it was amazing. I’m so lucky, I have you. But you need to stop acting like a caveman.” Gwen stuttered.

Gwen stretched up and kissed Blake’s mouth, staining his lips yet again.

“If you want we can have a shower and watch a film and I can tell Behati we’ll go out another day because I need to be with my baby”

“No Gwen, go out with Behati. We can watch movies when you get back. I already invited Adam round. Pharrell was busy with Helen” Blake objected

“You sure?” Gwen questioned raising her eyebrow.

“Yes hun, now shower and I’ll see you later.” The tall handsome cowboy commanded.

After doing what she was told, Gwen came back out a white, fluffy towel hugging her tiny figure Blake was already in the bedroom ferreting through some of his things. Gwen got changed into a torn white t-shirt with a pair of denim shorts and motorcycle boots, her hair straight and pulled back into a high ponytail. She skipped downstairs her face lightly touched with make-up just the odd dab of blusher and mascara and a touch of nude lipstick. After hearing the doorbell she practically ran over to it opening the wooden door to an amped up Behati who stood in a black and white striped fit and flare dress, her hair down with curls looping at the ends.

“Blake I’m leaving!” Gwen shouted.

 The pair of girls heard the bedroom door open and close.

“Okay babe, have fun!” he shouted back emerging down the stairs with a cap in his hand.

 

“So, do you know what you’re getting Blake yet?” Behati curiously asked.

“No. Not really, how’s the party planning going?” Gwen asked back.

“Good I think. I hired out the bar and Adam’s going to try and get a present idea out of him” she answered.

“Maybe he can get an idea for me too?” Gwen sighed.

 

Meanwhile back at their LA pad, Blake was sat with beer and chips with Adam and Gwen’s boys, while playing on the Xbox and talking about sports.

“So Blake, what’s Gwen getting you for your birthday?” Adam suddenly changed the topic.

“Hopefully, nothing. I hate the thought of her spending money on something for me.” Blake replied.

“Well do I have to get you something?” Adam cheekily asked.

“Dude I don’t really want anything maybe to go out for a meal that could be fun and hit a club or something. Other than that I want to spend the day with Gwen and the boys. Just a family day.” Blake suggested

Adam and Kingston both looked at each other and smiled devilishly.                     

“Okay then next topic please” Blake said steering the conversation into a different direction.

“Hey what did Gwen say about the bruises?” Adam asked.

“What bruises?” Zuma chirped in.

“Nothing Zuma why don’t you take my turn on the Xbox thingy” Blake said glaring at Adam.

Blake led Adam to the kitchen and lifted his shirt up, showing the bruises from the previous night.

“Ouch dude” Adam chimed.

“Yeah. Gwen thought she did it” Blake interjected

“Wow kinky much” Adam remarked.

Blake laughed a deep belly laugh.

“She opened the door and hit me. Actually she is quite lethal with doors. Knocked me off my feet.” Blake finished

“Why did you even get into that fight anyway?  I mean I go to get us another drink and come back to you, in a brawl with another guy.” Adam asked.

“Well when you left, that guy came in with an iron grip on his girlfriend. She tried pushing him off, I guess he didn’t like that because he started hitting the woman and I intervened. He said something about how would I know how to treat woman and that I pay for my girlfriend… then I punched him and one thing led to another” Blake said dropping back onto the couch with the kids.

Behati and Gwen were cooing over a month old baby; when Behati turned to Gwen as the women pushed the pram away.

“Has Blake said anything about kids?”

“He wants one and so do I. We haven’t talked about when though.” Gwen replied

Suddenly Behati dragged Gwen into pharmaceutical shop and pointed her at the pregnancy tests.

“Behati, I’m pretty sure I’m not pregnant.” Gwen said jokingly.

“No! I mean that’s what you could get Blake”

“Behati again, I don’t think Blake can get pregnant either.” Gwen joked again.

“Uhh, Gwen. I mean why don’t you give him a baby for his birthday? You could wrap the pregnancy tests up and give him it and when he opens them if he doesn’t understand explain. I mean he should understand but… It’s Blake” Behati explained all at once.

“Behati that’s a brilliant idea and I could also get him that gold Rolex he wanted too because he stopped wearing it since his fight in the club. I think it’s broke.” Gwen let slip.

“Whoa wait! What fight? Is Blake okay?!” Behati asked concerned.

“Yeah, Behati he's okay, he’s just a bit swollen and bruised but the opportunity to have sex may make him happy” Gwen laughed.

“Yeah that’s true. Are we going to get the Rolex and pregnancy tests and wrapping paper then go home?” Behati asked

“Yeah. Then I can get Blake to bed so he can rest.” Gwen looked at her watch “Adam and the boys have probably kept him busy.”

Around an hour later, Gwen and Behati walked into Gwen and Blake’s home, hands full of shopping bags. Gwen dropped her bags on the floor knowing nothing could break seen as Behati had Blake's gold Rolex. Gwen snuck up behind Blake; where Adam and Zuma were also sitting. She wrapped her hands around Blake’s eyes, making Adam and Zuma jump before they turned around to her both holding their index fingers up to their lips. Gwen looked down and saw Blake asleep, she smiled and pointed at Behati and gestured upstairs. The two guys nodded and watched as the ladies went upstairs.

They wrapped the presents and just as they had finished hiding them Adam came in.

“Behati, are we leaving? We are meant to be seeing your Mom tonight.” Adam asked smiling.

Behati waltzed over to Gwen wrapping her arms around her and quickly kissed her cheek before exiting Gwen’s bedroom.

“Adam, when did he doze off?” Gwen asked.

“Around half an hour or so ago.” Adam replied shrugging his shoulders.

Gwen shortly followed. Seeing the reason why Zuma didn’t come up. Blake lie, his head resting on Zuma’s small shoulder and his arm stretched across his torso as if he was cuddling with Gwen. Zuma and Gwen devised a quick plan. As soon as Zuma stood up Gwen took his place.

When Blake finally woke up he saw Gwen reading her favourite book, while one hand caressed his hair as he lay face up towards the ceiling. His mind was slightly foggy and his torso began to in burst with pain as he moved his hand down towards it. Gwen dropped her book and looked at Blake and saw where his hands were.

“Hun go lay in bed and I’ll get some paracetamol and we can watch your fave movie. Okay? I’ll get some ice and a hot water bottle too” Gwen informed.

Blake went upstairs helping Gwen carry everything up. Blake took the pills and laid on his back, head propped up against the head board against a soft pillow. Gwen lied on her side holding the bag of ice in her hand. Before gently dropping it she kissed the delicate area as she finished placing the ice on his bruise she heard Blake release a shrill of pain. It wasn’t long before all three of her boys were on the bed with them watching a movie.

 

A couple of days passed and Blake’s birthday had arrived. Gwen was awake looking down at Blake as he slept peacefully.

“Baby… Babe… Hun” Gwen whispered in-between kisses.

Blake only hummed before hooking his arms around Gwen. Opening his eyes he saw the most precious sight. Gwen was laid in front of him her hair sprawled across the pillow her thumb nail in her mouth and small smile stretching across her face. The faint stream of the morning sun spread across her already glowing body. Blake lent forward clamping his emerald blue eyes shut as he embedded his taste into Gwen’s mouth. Tongues battling, tracing the line of teeth in each other’s mouths.

“Hun, do you want your present now or at your party?” Gwen asked her face full of confidence.

“Now please!” Blake begged like a small child.

Gwen walked over to the wardrobe and reached on the top. However she couldn’t reach without her heels on, so Blake crept up behind her and searched for the two wrapped presents. He passed them back to Gwen and went to sit on the bed; expecting Gwen to follow but she walked over to a canvas painting of the ocean and the orange sun setting over it. She reached behind it and pulled a card out. Blake rolled his eyes and Gwen stuck her tongue out.

She passed him the smaller of the two boxes however it was wider. Ripping the paper of he found a black leather box with Rolex engraved in gold across the top. He looked at Gwen a smile reached across his face. He opened it to find a gold Rolex. He took it out of the box and was about to put it on before Gwen interrupted him.

“Check the inside”

He flipped it over and looked on the inside of the watch and read the inscription.

_‘To Blake my strong gentle giant, love you always your Gwen xoxo’_

His smile got even bigger (but still no teeth were to be seen). He kissed Gwen again and murmured “Thanks”

He opened his card and chuckled at the funny drawing from Apollo, and the _Happy Birthday_ messages from King and Zuma. Gwen handed him his final present taking a deep breath and ringing her hands together.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” She said before leaving him to open the tall rectangular gift.

 As soon as he opened the gift and the three boxes of pregnancy tests fell out, his eyes started watering and his smile was practically reaching his eyes, his gleaming white teeth were showing for all to see along with his dimples that make Gwen’s heart clench.

“Oh my God Gwen… Really we… we can have a baby?” Blake asked his heart over joyed as its beating rapidly increased.

“Yes… Yes … Yes a million times YES!” Gwen replied looking at the happiness spread on Blake’s face.

 


	2. Scan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Gwen's four month scan and Blake is feeling nervous

Gwen was laid on the leather bed in the gleaming white hospital room. Blake was sat next to her playing with her fingers.  Gwen slowly grazed her thumb across his hand getting his attention.

“I’m not going into labour it’s just a scan” Gwen comforted Blake.

“I know it’s just no matter how many times we come here I get worried they’ll tell us something is wrong” Blake replied.

“Nothing’s going to be wrong babe” Gwen said as Blake took her hand and kissed her palm.

Not long after Gwen’s doctor came into the room.

“So how’s mom feeling?” The doctor asked.

“I’m good. I feel like I’m glowing all the time” Gwen admitted.

“And dad?”  The doctor asked as she set up her system.

“Nervous as hell”

“Don’t you already have three boys?” The doctor asked.

“Well they were just hers but now they’re mine too so I wasn’t around when they were babies so this part is scary” Blake explained.

“You’ll be great Hun” Gwen said taking his hand in hers.

 

“Okay so are you ready to see your baby?”

Gwen and Blake both nodded, excitement racking their bodies. Gwen raised her shirt and readied herself for the cold blue gel.  The doctor moved the scanner around looking for the baby. It wasn’t long after that, their baby’s heartbeat was echoing in the room.

Blake eyes instantly began filing with water like a waterfall. Gwen’s eyes were glistening.

“So there’s a strong heartbeat, are you wanting to know the sex?” The doctor asked.

Gwen looked up at Blake, who was already looking at her.

“I don’t want to know. You can find out” Blake said.

“No we’ll wait.” Gwen answered her eyes not wavering from Blake.

“I just need to take your blood pressure and we’ll get the scan printed.” The doctor said wrapping the strap around Gwen’s upper arm.

She began pumping the machine up, walking out of the room to get the scan.

“I told you it wouldn’t be that bad” Blake said causing Gwen to laugh.

 

A few minutes late the doctor came back and handed Blake to copies of the scan.  She took a seat and made a note of Gwen’s blood pressure.

“Your blood pressure is a bit high so we really want that to go back down, but it isn’t too high.” The doctor explained. “I wouldn’t suggest a lot of exercise and no heavy lifting. Try and avoid stress.”

 

Blake and Gwen had just left the doctors and were sat in the car getting ready to go home.

“Avoid stress? She clearly doesn’t know my ex-husband” Gwen sighed her hand resting on her small baby bump.

“Well we should go get the boys. We’ll deal with Gavin later. Me and you both” Blake said starting the car.

Gwen placed her hand on top of Blake’s which was already on the gear stick.

“What would I do without you?” Gwen said.

Blake smiled and drove to the kid’s school. King was already waiting at the gate to get into the car, she walked him to the car before walking to get Zuma. As she was walking into the school she had to pause for a moment as she felt a small twinge in her stomach.  Just as she was regaining her composure Zuma walked around the corner with his teacher. He spotted his mom and immediately ran to her side.

“Mama are you okay?” Zuma asked wrapping his arms around Gwen’s stomach.

“Yeah Zum I’m fine just a little tired. Let’s go get you baby brother” Gwen said taking his hand.

 

Zuma ran up to the car and jumped in before Gwen was anywhere near the car.

“Blake mom was hunched over in the school. She said she’s tired but I’m worried. What if she’s sick and something happens to my brother?” Zuma said worry coating his voice.

“Hey Zuma it’ll be okay nothing’s going to happen to the baby, we don’t know if it’s a boy yet. I’ll make sure your Mama gets some rest when we get home.” Just as Blake said the last word Gwen entered the car.

“What’s happening when we get home?” Gwen asked.

“The boys are coming food shopping with me and then we are going to make a Shelton special for you” Blake explained heading over to Gwen’s mom and dad’s house.

Gwen and the kids got out of the car as soon as it was parked, followed by Blake. The boys ran into the house hunting for their grandparents. Gwen and Blake entered the house and followed the loud voices of her kids into the kitchen. Gwen’s mom had already made a coffee for Blake and tea for Gwen.

“So what did they say?” Patty asked.

“I have slightly high pressure and some stuff to avoid which I’m sure Blake will make sure I do” Gwen replied looking over at Blake. “They gave us this”

Gwen handed the scan picture over and Patty couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she showed her husband and then the boys.

“Apollo see” Apollo shouted from his high chair.

Blake walked over to him and showed Apollo his copy of the scan.

“That’s your little brother or sister” Blake said.

“I wished to be a big brother for birthday” Apollo said he looked at Blake.

Blake and Gwen just looked at each other at the revelation.

 

A few hours passed and Gwen had Apollo in her arms as she said goodbye to her parents.  Apollo started squirming as he got restless. Dennis informed the couple that he missed his afternoon nap.

“Hey ‘Pollo, careful of the baby” Blake said as he watched Apollo’s feet stop kicking.

He rested his head on his mom’s shoulder as his hand rested on her ear.

“Sorry Mama” Apollo whispered.

Gwen just rubbed her hand up and down his back soothing him.

 

The family had just parked the car, Gwen got out and got Apollo and his stuff as King ran to the door to unlock it for his mom. As soon as he had unlocked the door he ran straight back to the car.

“We’re going to go get the shopping. You stay here rest” Blake said as he watched King re-buckle his seatbelt.

Gwen nodded and headed into the house while Blake drove off.

 

Around an hour later Blake, King and Zuma ran into the house.  The boys went to the kitchen to wash their hands ready to cook, while Blake went looking for Gwen.

He found her in the living room laid on the couch facing the back rests fast asleep. Apollo was nestled next to her his back resting on the back of the couch while his hand was holding onto Gwen’s stomach protectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just see where this goes
> 
> Lou x


	3. The Birth

The house was quiet as the couple slept. The boys were at their dads for the week and Gwen and Blake were enjoying spending some quality time together. Blake was laid behind Gwen his hand protectively wrapped around her belly as he felt the baby kick his hand. Gwen was asleep, or trying to be anyway.  Blake had just closed his eyes after realising he’d been talking to the baby bump for an hour. Gwen shot up. Her hand clutching her stomach and her mouth open; but no sound was coming out.

Blake turned the lamp on next to him and looked back over at Gwen. Her eyes were wide and slightly glossy. Blake felt a dampness seeping through the bedsheet.

“Gwen?” Blake asked; his voice laced with concern.

“Blake… The … My water… It broke”

“I can feel it on the bed. Should… Should we go to hospital?”

“Maybe… My contractions haven’t started yet. What if they send me home?”

Just as Gwen finished the last word, her mouth opened in a wide oh shape as she let out a loud scream. Blake was scared and shocked and panicking all at once.

“What do you want me to do?” Blake asked, watching as Gwen breathed through the pain.

“Get the bag. I want an epidural. I …. Owwwww” Gwen said grabbing Blake’s hand and squeezing with all her might.

Blake waited until Gwen was okay. Well as okay as she could be and grabbed her bag while trying to pull his pants up. The bag was by the door downstairs and Blake was helping Gwen pull on one of her long tops and some shorts, her feet were in flip flops. Blake tried his hardest to tie Gwen’s hair up and it came out all right to say it was going to be a giant knot when she took it down later. Blake helped Gwen down stairs, pausing when she felt another contraction.

The drive to the hospital didn’t take long as the traffic was minimal; like mother earth knew Blake didn’t need any more stress. Gwen was calling her mom with tears in her eyes telling her what was happening. The baby was two days early and Gwen knew her mom wouldn’t be able to make it to the birth. They were out of town visiting friends and Gwen didn’t want Todd anywhere near her birthing room. Not wanting him to see her in pain and spread open.

Gwen started to worry about what Blake was going to be like. She knew he hated seeing her in pain and this was probably the worst pain she can experience; even if it is the fourth time she’s done this. Gwen started breathing heavily at the thought of going through this alone. Blake noticed and took her hand in his as he continued to drive to the hospital.

“Are… Are you coming in with me?” Gwen asked into the silence.

“To the birth? Yeah. I’m not going to leave you alone. I know Jen will be there, but I’d like to see it if that’s okay with you?”

“Yes. I want you to see the baby. I’m just nervous.” Gwen admitted.

Gwen was checked into the hospital and laid in the bed, Blake was acting as her pillow, her body curled against Blake’s as he ran his hands in big soothing circles over her back.

Every time Gwen felt a contraction she would grab hold of Blake’s arm and squeeze it. He wasn’t surprised when he saw the crescent shaped bruises dotting his arm. When Todd arrived with Jen, Gwen immediately yelled at him to get out. Blake laughed at the face Todd pulled, a mixture of thankfulness and worry. He quickly handed Jen the things she needed and left Blake’s guitar by the door and walked out into the waiting room.

“Do you want me to play you a song?” Blake asked.

“Yeah, it might calm the baby down” Gwen replied, her hand softly caressing her swollen belly.

Jen handed Blake the guitar and he sat up careful not to aggravate Gwen in her highly hormonal state. He started softly strumming the strings as he played Ben E. King’s Stand By Me. Gwen couldn’t stop looking at her man as he tried his best to keep calm and to help her relax. It was working. Or maybe that was the epidural. Blake froze his playing Gwen grabbed him again. His eyes squeezing tight as he tried to breathe through the pain she was inflicting on him. Who knew someone so small and fragile was so deadly.

It was time to push. Gwen had Blake’s hand locked in hers as one of his hands was holding her leg back to give her support. Jen was on the other side doing the same. When she had pushed a few times and the head was finally crowning the doctor asked Blake if he wanted to see. Blake moved to look and collapsed on the floor at the sight. Jen laughed at Blake before Gwen brought her back to the situation by using both hands on Jen. Blake came too and was slowly drinking some water when another nurse burst out of the birthing room.

“The baby is going to come out in the next push or so.”

Blake rushed into the room like his life depended on it, his hand linking with Gwen as he helped her take the breaths they’d learnt at the prenatal classes. Feeling slightly dizzy again Gwen took one look at Gwen and his mind cleared. This was it. He was going to meet the baby he had secretly been talking to every night. The baby he’d wrote songs for and the baby he’d longed for. Blake watched as Gwen pushed for the last time.

The first thing he heard was a tiny ear piercing cry.

“It’s a girl!” The doctor called out.

Blake looked at Gwen and kissed her lips before kissing her face. Not believing this moment in time. Gwen felt hot and sticky but she couldn’t wait to see the baby. The doctors called Blake over and showed him how to cut the cord. Blake carried his princess over to Gwen and carefully put her down on Gwen’s chest.

She had a mass of light brown hair stuck to her head and bright blue eyes looked up at the couple.

“She’s perfect.” Blake said against Gwen’s ear.

Half an hour later; Todd was finally allowed into the room. He was ecstatic to meet his niece and handed Blake a balloon he bought from one of the local flower shops.

“So, what’s her name?”

“Sofia Richie Shelton” The couple said proudly looking at their now clean baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for this story... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and join me on another adventure in the land of Shefani. 
> 
> Lou x

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story :) 
> 
> Remember comments and Kudos are love :P
> 
> Lou :P


End file.
